


Learning Experiences

by Aston (AstonT)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 23:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12714993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstonT/pseuds/Aston
Summary: Suga gets left to deal with the entire club on his own, without Daichi's help, for a week





	Learning Experiences

**Author's Note:**

> So, the beginning notes might be a bit long, I apologize but it is important!  
> This was originally written and posted last night to my tumblr, and there I left the explanation for it's existence: rp inspired me!
> 
> I haven't mentioned it before, but I'm now in a discord-based rp group for Haikyuu!! and it's a blast. We're missing a lot of characters, though.   
> This was written in light of the fact that our poor Suga is dealing with a lot of the Karasuno problem children without a Daichi.   
> It was meant to be a (second or third) partial apology - we've discussed it with them and it isn't a full apology solely because they admit they're having as much fun with it as we are - and a way of telling them that their portrayal really inspires me.   
> I can't write for Suga half as well as they can, but I wanted to do this regardless. 
> 
> And since I'm on the topic of the group, we're still looking for people!  
> If you're interested, please go check out [the group blog](http://haikyuu-discord-rp.tumblr.com)

When Daichi had first mentioned he wouldn’t be around for about a week due to a family event, no one had thought twice about it. They could manage that long without him no problem.

Especially with Suga still there.

Things would be perfectly fine.

* * *

Except… they weren’t. Suga wasn’t used to the level of micromanagement of the rest of the team that Daichi pulled - keeping everyone calm and relatively civil.

The first two days were fine - everyone was acting as they would with Daichi there too, it was easy enough that Suga let himself relax.

Day three, though, dawned with arguments between the first years, and Tanaka and Nishinoya only serving to further it by adding their own confusion.

Hidden items, yelling, hurled insults that no longer sounded playful.

It wasn’t even after morning practice yet and Suga was exhausted.

It wasn’t like he was completely alone - the other second years and Asahi were trying to run damage control too, it just wasn’t quite enough.

* * *

By the end of the next day, Suga was done.

Which is exactly why, when an argument broke out between the first years again, his immediate reaction was to speak up, his voice slightly above his usual level and promising danger if they didn’t listen.

“Just because Daichi isn’t here doesn’t mean you won’t get into trouble for arguments. If you can’t be civil, don’t show up to practice tomorrow.”

It served to shut them up - none of them dared say anything to Suga, even an apology, with the look they were given to accompany the words.

* * *

His words only worked until the next morning.

By then they were back to their arguments and half-baked prank ideas.

He just stared everyone down, every hurled insult - joking or not - furthering his irritation slightly.

Practice wasn’t easy on them after. They wouldn’t listen to words, so Suga would exhaust them until they couldn’t argue anymore.

* * *

When Daichi did come back, the rest of the team watched as Suga cornered him and gave him the warning that he would be tortured if he ever left Suga alone with their team for an extended period of time again.

It wasn’t like he couldn’t handle it. He just didn’t like having to do it.

He preferred joking around with them and making sure they were okay that way, not micromanaging everyone to keep war from breaking out.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, I accept requests!  
> If you'd like me to write something, send me a message or ask on [my tumblr!](http://mymistakewriting.tumblr.com/)


End file.
